Craziness
by Purple Asus
Summary: A crazy, Stupid, Illogical OS on #Abhirika !


Hello Everyone.. I'm here, again.. :D this is basically a very stupid, weirdo, crazy idea of mine.

So this is basically for a person named, abhisrk-Ian ;)

I thought of writing a crazy stupid funny story, but when I start writing It become an emotional story.. Hehehe.

So this concept is basically of my friend, not all the credit goes to her, but as she was talking about alcohol and it's hangover so this idea came from there. Before, you could throw chappals, eggs and tamatars, throw them on her directly, and you can throw egg without any hesitance, she is purely non-veg :D :D.

**~oOo~**

**In Abhrika Room (In Balcony):**

Tarika was smiling while standing in the balcony of her room and was lost in some stupid thoughts, thinking that this honeymoon was really very much hilarious, if, she would have known that it's going to be more hilarious.

Abhrika and Dayla (Daya and Nyla) are married and are on their honeymoon in different cities of India.

_They four were enjoying a lot but the two were enjoying for the name sake, the idea of spending their honeymoon together by the great senior inspector Abhijeet was like, apnay paon pe khud khulhari, wali baat for him. And the reason for this was our sweet senior inspector daya's shararat. The whole day they use to enjoy and when they come back tired they went to their rooms. But in all this daya gets time for his beloved wife but poor Abhijeet and Tarika whenever they were close to each other, the Kabab mein hadda and his mrs. Kabab mein hadda, would do something stupid. Even, Tarika was pissed off now. Like, just yesterday's shararat of our mr. Kabab mein hadda and mrs. Kabab mein hadda make Tarika angry (in mazaq obviously ) and she thought that she would surely kill them with an, oops not an with a bunch of syringe(s), but being a good wife and a loving friend she always face them with a smile, though andar hi andar gaaliyan ati hai, but you know well mannered achi wali gaaliyan. :P_

She remembered the latest serious shararat of her innocent brother-in-law cum friend.

**FlashBack Starts**

They returned from the places and had bought a lot of gifts for their team mates, and the whole journey Abhijeet was thinking that today at any cost he is going to have time with her by hook or by crook. He was making plans how he can doge his friends pranks, being the senior inspector he was thinking of some ways. It was damn difficult for Daya to suppress his laughter and his crime partner was also having a hard time, but being a good-list-mein-first-number-waali-wife, she was doing this on his husband' command, and in the back of her head she was also enjoying.

Finally, they returned and after having lunch went to their respective rooms. And Dayla entered the room and burst into peels of laughters.

While on the other hand in abhrika' room Tarika was combing her hairs while standing in front of the mirror and abhijeet was in washroom. He came out and was bewildered by his wife' beauty. He went to her and wrap his hand around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. She turned around and now they were face to face. Both lost in each other's eyes. An inch gap, and he will be successful in pecking her forehead, in their whole honeymoon of 1 week which was going to end in two days. But, before he could do anything his phone rang.

Abhi **(irritatedly)**: hello

Person : sir... ***in a panick tone***

Abhi : kya hai Nyla *** irritatedly***

Person : sir wo daya sir ka paon murr Gaya.. He is in pain.. Aap please jaldi se ajaee. *and she disconnected the call before she could burgs into laughter*

And before they could do anything their room was knocked by a panick abhijeet. After two or three knock a sleepy daya while rubbing his eyes came out and asked as.

Daya : kya hwa abhijeet.. Itni raat ko..? Koe Kaam tha kya?

Abhi** (shocked)** : nyla.. Us ne call.. Tera paon?

Daya : kya hogaya hai abhi tabyat to theek hai na wo tou jab se se hai so rahi hai.. Lagta hai tumhay kuch ghalat fehmi hwi hai.. Good night.. Sojao yaar? Dimag bohot chalne laga hai.

And daya closed the door and put his palm on his mouth before he start laughing. A confused abhijeet come back in his room, but again after seeing his wife he came to her and was heading to taste her luscious liberty like lips, before that someone start knocking his door lika a maniac.

They came out of their world and immediately opened the door and found no one. The looked each other and then towards dayla' room.

Take a sigh and went back to their room. While entering he hold her wrist and she came towards him, before ho could kiss him she pushed him back and headed to the bed. Poor abhi was looking like a child who lost his favorite toy. (Aww :*)

**Flashback Ends**

She laughed silently

**~oOo~**

**In the Garden:**

Two best friends cum Bhai were sitting in the lawn discussing about nothing in particular. Their week was going to over tomorrow, and so they decided to go to a club tonight. If, abhi would guess that it was another plan of his motu-sa-bhai's, and it include mr. Kabab mein hadda ki mrs as well. That if, it sucks sometimes, but only sometime.. :P

So, basically, out smart-motu-sweeto-daya was finally able to patti-parhao his innocent-in-romance brother. They bet tthat's who would make his wife' jealous, obviously respective.

After half and hour the two couples; the four persons were entering the famous rich club of the city they were in. In party, on the dance floor, Daya and Abhi were dancing with the girls there. just to make their wife' jealous. Both the wives were having a hard time to control their rising anger.

In anger, Nyla left the room which was well noticed by our sirf-for-looking-innocent. He leave that girl and was following Nyla.

Daya : nelo.. Jani suno tou..

Nyla : HUh! kuch nahi sunnaa he mujhe..

Daya : areee neelu.. ik min meri baat to sunooo.. Sweet heart.

Nyla : mil gayi fursaat mere liye tumhe.. And don't call me with that name *mimicking* Neelu.. Tumharay ghar k shanti bai nahi Hun mein.. Aur wesay bhi jao naaa un ladkiyo ke pass..

Daya : sweetie.. itnaa gussa? Or yeh shannti bai beech mein kaha se agae. Tum tou meri sweeti ho, na my princess.. My doll.

Nyla : day tumhee sharam nahi aati hai.

Daya : sharam kaisi tum tou apni property ho. ***wink***

Nyla : mein uski baat nahi karrahi.. Wo dance..

Daya : oh come on yaar sirf dance he tou karraha tha.. ***he thought of making her a bit more jealous***

Nyla : haan tou jao na yahan meray paas kyun ae ho. Huh!

Daya : shoollyy sweeto.. *and he sudenly kissed her cheeks and give her his puppy eye look*

Nyla : urrgghh.. Why on earth, you are soo for-looks-innocent.

Daya : correction biwi, am really very innocent..

Nyla : haan haan mein janti Hun.. Pechlay ek haftay se beecharay Bhai ko tang karrahay ho.. Or kehtay ho ***mimicking*** am really very innocent.. Duffer kahi ka.. Huffff

Daya : areee yaat... me mazak kar raha thaa... me dekhna chahata thaa ki mujhe dusri larkion ke sath dekh kar tum jealous hoti ho yaa nahi..

Nyla : jhuttttt... baat ghumaao maat.

Daya : arayy baba sacch bol raha hun.. me sacch me sirf tumhe jealous feel karwaane ke lye aisaa kar raha thaa.. She looks at him, because somewhere she knew he was saying the truth.

Nyla : to khao meri kasam... Daya : tumhaari kasam... mene aur Abhi ne bet lagayi thi tum dono ko jealous feel karwaane ki..

Nyla : Acchaaa..

Daya : haa..chaahoo to abhi se pucch lo chal ke?.

and that's when they see abhi coming towards them.

Daya : abhi yaar bata nyla ko.. ki hum dono ne bet lagae thi.. nhi to ye mujhe chhod ke chali jaayegi.. ***pout***

Abhi** *laughing*** : haan Nyla.. hum dono tum dono ko jealous feel karwaane ke liye kar rahe the ..

Nyla : kyaaa Dayatum bhi naaa..

Daya ***grinning sheepishly*** : accha ab party me chalo ..

abhi : haaa chalo yaar.. maaf kar do hum dono ko ...

Nyla : hmm ... waise taru kaha hai ...

abhi : Tarika bhi jealous he.. party me hai..** *wink***

the trio were back in the party which was now on the verge of it's end.

Nyla : Bhai tarika kaha hain?

Abhi was looking in the direction of where Tarika was.. They got a mini heart attack. She was fighting verbally as well as with her hands with the girl who was dancing with abhi and much to their luck she was a foreigner.

(Thanks shree for writing the below part for me.. Mein tou Hans Hans k pagal hojati warna and 15 days mein likh k hojata :D :D :D)

Tarika : ayee lalalki.. tumne mere Abhi ke sath phir se dance kiyaa naa... to mai.. ***after a long pause*** to mai ... tumhari chutiyaan (braid) kaaat dungi... samjhi naa..

Girl : hey what... what are you talking about..?

That girl tried to move from there and taru thought that she is running form there, so, she also starts running after her... Abhir tried to hold her..

Abhi : ye kyaaa Tarika.. kyaa kar rahi ho.. aur tumne** *smelling her*** sharab pi hai.. Yuckk..

Tarika : aeee gande lalke... hattt ... goo.. Hat too yahan se..

Abhi : taru hossh me aao.. kyaa bol rahi ho..

Daya and Nyla were laughing like mad...

Tarika : tumne uss lallki ke saath dance kiyaa naaa.. tum gande ho... sharamm... Shharam ni aati hai tumhay... koi accha lalka aisa kartaa hai kyaa..? Hmm?** *pout***

Abhijeet was having hard time to control his heart. He drag her from there..

Tarika: : chodo mujhe gande lalke... chhod me jakar uss lalki ki choti kaat dungi..

Tarika tried to free herself from his tight grip. While Daya and Nyla were still laughing..

Abhi : Taruuuu rukkoo..

Tarika started to run.

Abhi : Daya yaar plzzz meri help kar naa.. Tarika aaj mujhe Yaha k management se juttee padhwaayegi.. Sahi mein..

Abhi : daya please help kar yaar..** *he pleads***

He sees that taru was again after that girl. no, this time she was after another..

Tarika: tumnee bhi dance kiyaa naaa.. ruko Tumhari chotii bhi kaat dungi me..

Abhijeet tried to make the other girl free..

Nyla : Tarika lekin... uss ladki ki to choti hi nai hai..

Tarika look at that girl as she was having lil hairs till her shoulders. She started crying like a child..

Tarika ***crying***: uwaen.. Uwaeennn, ab mein uski choti kesay karungi.. Uhhhuu..

Nyla goes to her and : ek aam karte hai... usski pehlay choti bana denge phir tum usski choti kaat denaaa.. Simple..

Tarika** *happy*** : good idea... very good.. tum bohot intelligent ho Nyla ***patts her back***

Nyla : thank u.. lekin abhi chale yaha se?

Tarika : hmmm.. Nyla : to chalo ... abhi or daya.. Help karo Tarika ki...

tarika : nai ...tum mere pass maat aana tum gande lalke ho..** *pointing to abhi***

Daya : tarika tum humare sath chalo..

Tarika : tum bhi dance kar rahe the naa ... tum bhi gande ho..

Daya : dekho Tarika me aur abhi mazak kar rahe the.. sacchi.. Humko maaf kar dooo.. Pleasee..

Tarika : nai ...

Nyla : mene maaf kar diya... daya ko... ab tumbhi maaf kar do abhi ko please..

Tarika : okk lekin isko punishment milegi..

abhi ***like a good boy*** : mujhe saari punishments manzoor hain...

Tarika : tum sit ups karo

Dayla and abhi : kya?

Tarika : haa kaan pakad ke uthak baithaak..Chalo.. Chalo.. jaldi..

tarika ***counting*** : ... 8 ... 9 ... 9 .. 9

Tarika : Nyla 9 ke aage..?

Nyla : 10 Tarika : ok ok.. Phir se repeat.

Like this it happens 2-3 times..

Dayla were silently laughing while putting their palms on their mouth, respectively yaar.. Abhijeet was doing sit ups.. Tarika put her head on Nyla's shoulder. And was counting, after lil time she was asleep.

Nyla : ye to so gayi..

Abhijeet : thank God.. ***sighing. In relief***

Daya was laughing

Abhijeet : motay.. bohot shoq tha naa tujhe maaZe lene ka aaya maaja... lekin by God ki Kasam aaj to Tarika ne hadh hi kar di..

Daya : haa yaar life me kabhi fir aisa kuch nahi karungaa..

Nyla laughing... And screamed in top of her voice.. "Best punishment, taru... Love you sweetheart.. But Aesa agar is only-for-looks-innocent k Saath hota na tou bestest punishment ever..."

Daya : thank God... Tarika ne hi pi thi tum piti to mera kya hota...

Abhijeet : ***correction* **huamra kya hota..

Abhijeet picked her up in his arms and went to their room, and Dayla to theirs..

** ~THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

**i hope you all will like it..**

**wasnt this a surprise sweetie :* :D ;) :P**

**please read and review.**


End file.
